harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gellert Grindelwald
Gellert Grindelwald (pr. Grindelvald) (c. 1883-1998) was the most infamous Dark Wizard of his time. He was schooled at Durmstrang Institute and later took up a friendship with Albus Dumbledore, which fell apart after the two were involved in a three-way duel with Aberforth Dumbledore that resulted in Ariana Dumbledore's death. Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in a famous duel in 1945, and he was subsequently imprisoned in Nurmengard for decades. Grindelwald was slain there by Lord Voldemort in 1998 when Voldemort was in search of the Elder Wand . Biography Early Life Grindelwald was educated at the wizarding school of Durmstrang Institute, but was expelled when he stubbornly pursued experiments in Dark magic. He was particularly interested in learning about the Deathly Hallows. His research led him to Godric's Hollow, England, where Ignotus Peverell, said to be the rightful keeper of Death's Invisibility Cloak, had been laid to rest. There, he stayed with his great-aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. It was in Godric's Hollow that Grindelwald met and befriended Albus Dumbledore, a young wizard as talented and brilliant as he. The two teenage boys became united by their ambitions for glory and "a new world order" in which wizards would rule over Muggles.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pg. 357 (American version), letter from Albus to Gellert. The two became extremely close, even to the point of romantic attraction on Dumbledore's part. It is unknown whether or not Grindelwald ever returned his friend's deeper affections, although it seems likely that he at least cared for Dumbledore at one point, as he later gave his life to protect Dumbledore's tomb from Voldemort. Aberforth Dumbledore became aware of the pair's research, and opposed them. He attempted to persuade them against their plans, setting Grindelwald on the defensive. He inflicted the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth, which resulted in a three-way duel in which Ariana Dumbledore, his sister who had difficulty controlling her magic, was killed. The two Dumbledores were devastated. Albus ended his friendship with Grindelwald and Grindelwald fled, not wanting to be associated with the death. Rise to Dark Power Working on his own from that point forward, Grindelwald delved into his research of the Deathly Hallows, and uncovered the location of Death's Elder Wand. He broke into the workshop of the renowned wandsmith Gregorovitch and stole the wand from him, as is evidenced by Lord Voldemort using Legilimency to investigate Gregorovitch's mind; he saw a memory of Grindelwald leaping merrily out of a window with his prize. Over the years, Grindelwald raised an army and began a reign of terror that spread through several European countries. He never tried to become powerful in Britain because he feared Albus Dumbledore, who was "a shade more skillful" than him. During his reign of terror, Grindelwald murdered many people, including Viktor Krum's grandfather. He also built a prison to hold his opponents that was called Nurmengard. Throughout all this, he continued to claim that everything he was doing was being done "for the greater good." He was finally confronted, due to the cries of the public, by his old friend Albus Dumbledore, who bested him in a duel. Eye-witnesses have stated that it was the greatest duel ever fought between wizards. Dumbledore then became the master of the Elder Wand. Grindelwald was sent back to his homeland and put in Nurmengard. Later Life Fifty-three years after his defeat, Grindelwald was slain in his prison cell by Lord Voldemort, who wanted the Elder Wand for himself. It was only during the confrontation in the jail cell that Voldemort learned it was Dumbledore who had claimed the wand long ago. Grindelwald showed no fear during this confrontation, even taunting and laughing at Voldemort, who ended his life with the Killing Curse in the spring of 1998. Personality and Traits As a young man, Grindelwald was a handsome, charming blond wizard. However, even as a teenager he was fascinated by the Dark Arts and dangerously powerful and ambitious. He was highly intelligent, magically talented, and ruthless, with a vicious temper; for example, when Aberforth Dumbledore challenged his plans and tried to convince his older brother to abandon them, Grindelwald "lost control" and used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth. Grindelwald is considered the most powerful Dark wizard in history, aside from Lord Voldemort. Grindelwald apparently did not know fear, or at least did not show it. Even face-to-face with the only Dark wizard to ever be more powerful than himself, wandless, Grindelwald was openly defiant and even mocking, goading his attacker into killing him. It is unknown if Grindelwald ever felt remorse for all he had done. He does seem to have shown some scruples, as he felt the need to justify his atrocities by claiming that they were for "the greater good", and seemed to genuinely care about Albus Dumbledore, though it is not known if he ever returned Dumbledore's romantic feelings. He valued their friendship when they were young and respected Dumbledore's abilities; like Voldemort, he seemed to be afraid of no one except Dumbledore. Part of his motivation for refusing to give Voldemort any information about the Elder Wand may have been a desire to prevent Dumbledore's tomb from being desecrated. Etymology * Gellert is the Hungarian version of Gerard, which comes from the Germanic ger, "spear", and hard, "brave, hardy". Saint Gellert was an Italian-born missionary and martyr who worked in Hungary.Behind the Name: Gellert * Grindel is old German for "bolt," and is also similar to the mythic monster Grendel who was defeated by Beowulf. Wald is German for "forest". Grindelwald is also a ski resort in Switzerland. Behind the scenes *The date of Grindelwald's duel with Dumbledore incidentally coincided with the downfall of Nazi Germany. What's more, the prison Nurmengard coincidentally shares a similar name to the Bavarian city of Nuremberg, where war criminal trials of former Nazis were held. *It was revealed by J.K. Rowling during a tour in 2007 that Dumbledore was gay, and harboured romantic feelings for Grindelwald. She did not, however, comment on Grindelwald's sexuality, and the true status of his relationship with Dumbledore remains to this date unknown. Notes and references Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert ru:Геллерт Гриндевальд